Catch 22
by Euregatto
Summary: StarkHalibel FRIENDSHIP one-shot. Stark thinks Halibel is too tense and decides to see what would happen if he pushed her down a hill...seriously. I made this out of boredom, nothing too special.


**My cousin's annoyed the hell out of me to make a Halibel and Stark one shot. and I'm not an easy person to annoy. So you can tell it must've been hell for me...**

**~Sam**

Catch-22

Stark was snoozing on the face of the hill, his arms tucked behind his head to serve as a pillow. The warming sun was hidden behind the fluffy white clouds that were streaking across the sky like vapor trails.

A breeze rustled the short grass, whispering a sweet tune. The river at the foot of the hill was seperating that from the rest of the feild; it flowed into a large lake a quarter of a mile away.

Lilinette wasn't here to annoy him. Aizen wasn't here to give orders. It was just Stark and the endless meadow.

"Oh there you are."

It w_as_ just Stark and the endless meadow.

"Aizen-sama was looking for you. You skipped the last meeting."

Stark cracked an eye open. Halibel was hovering over him, her arms folded against her chest. "You know what happens when you miss a meeting."

"Don't remind me," he stated, settling again.

Halibel rolled her eyes and huffed, "Come on, let's go. You can't stay here all day."

"Yes I can."

"Nope."

"Watch me."

Halibel pinched between her eyes in frustration. "OK, fine. But you were asking for this!"

The next thing Stark knew he was being hoisted to his feet. "HEY!"

"You're coming!" Halibel snapped, setting him down. She wasn't going to carry him home. Stark suddenly saw his advantage. She had forgotten her Zanpakuto back in Las Noches just like him.

He soothed down his shirt (she had grabbed a fistful to force him up), smirking faintly. Halibel arched an eyebrow. "Alright, I know that look. What are you going to do?"

Stark pushed into her, knocking her off balance. "WHAT--?!"

She rolled down the hill, head-over-heels. Stark heard the sharp _SPLASH_ of triumph as she landed in the shallow stream.

"I win!" He announced, jogging down to her. She was sitting in the waiste-deep water, rubbing her dizzy head. "Ow... Stark?! What was that for?!"

"You're always so serious," he chimed, stepping to the edge of the water. "Lighten up a bit!"

Halibel reached back for her blade, "I'm gonna..." but it wasn't there. She obviously didn't notice she forgot it.

"Gonna what?" Stark chidded, "There's not much you can do anyway. 3 against 1 isn't fair~"

She glowered, but said nothing. Her arm extended, "Just help me out, will you?"

He considered for a moment, then grabbed her hand. She jerked so suddenly he had no time to balance himself--and fell in.

He broke thru the surface, splurting water from his mouth. Halibel was cracking up hysterically, buckling over in pain from laughing so hard.

Stark flashed his tounge, "Yeah yeah, just laugh it up." He wasted no time getting his revenge. He pounced on her, pinning the Espada under. He felt a hand come up and push him off; Halibel shot up, gasping for air. "You're so cheap!"

"It's faire!" Stark noted.

"Says who?"

"It's immortalized in Stark's-Book-of-Rules-For-Water-Wrestling!"

Halibel held out her hand, "let me see this so called book."

"Er..." Stark's eyes flicked around. He stood instantly, climbing from the river and onto dry land. Halibel's arm was still held up, but that was the only thing visible besides her shoulders and head.

He shrugged, "I forgot it--its with my sword..."

"MM-HM," Halibel was obviously not believing him. The Primera looked away, "Nevermind."

She wagged her head sadly and worked her way to her feet. "Ugh, I'm soaked! I can't walk into Las Noches like this!" She unzipped her shirt, and Stark glanced at her. He flushed.

Although her mask was censoring most of her chest, it was still weirdly embarrassing. She went to slide off her jacket and Stark spun around, "Geez, Bel! You're not covered enough! Warn me before doing something like that!"

"It's not that bad, you pansy," Halibel ringed out her top then slid it back on.

"Remind me to never push you in a river, again," Stark mentioned. Halibel sniggered a response.

"If I remember."


End file.
